My Enemy, My Friend
by Sparadoof
Summary: Zim has been gone for years and I'm left to wander about what became of him. An unwanted message tells it all.    Told in Dib's POV.


**This was written at 12 in the morning while I was procrastinating on some papers due for English. I decided it was well time I had written something, and thus came this.**

**I wanted to try a new style of writing.**

**I hope that I have gotten better.**

**This may be interpreted as you like, ZaDF or ZaDR.**

**I personally think it's more ZaDF.**

**DISCLAIMER: I totally own Invader Zim. That's exactly why I'm writing for a fan fiction website. Mmmmyep.**

It's been years since I last saw him.

His light green skin, his bright ruby eyes. His twitching antennae from when he would yell at me for sneaking into his base. The maroon and pink uniform he would wear with the black slacks. The gloves that lightly hugged his hands. The boots that covered half of his legs and his feet.

Everything about him vanished almost as suddenly as it had arrived. I was abandoned and left with nothing. No purpose. No proof. Nothing.

I found out when I went to check up on him after three days of school absences. His oddly-colored light green house was missing, as well as the garden gnomes, flamingos, and the I love Earth flag. There was no sign of his stupid robot companion, either.

And when he left, I was happy.

The one who wanted to destroy Earth was gone. No more Zim. No more fighting. I was allowed to rest for once; humanity no longer needed me.

Time passed and I grew weary of how boring life began to get. There was nothing exciting happening, for all the fights had ended. I anticipated each day, in hopes of his return. I wanted him back- I _needed_ him back. A paranoia began to creep throughout me.

What if he returned with his supposed "armada"?

An improbable thought, considering how his leader's attitudes were towards the little green alien, but it wasn't impossible.

Every little noise made me jump, or yell in fear. Some children took advantage of it, using any chance they got to scare me. It was a year later when I realized Zim wasn't coming back at all. I was able to calm myself, only the occasional panic when something especially bad happened.

Another year passed, and I began to stargaze more often. I would lay on the flat area of the roof and stare into the stars at night, waiting. Sometimes, I thought I would see something. I would see some small thing move in the sky and immediately get excited. Nothing ever happened.

I started my freshman year of high school three months after I started looking to the stars for Zim. I never managed to make any friends before, and never did. It was about this time I decided to try and send a transmission out into the stars.

After school one day, I waited until it was dark to take my laptop onto the roof. I was quickly able to hack into a government system supporting one out of many satellites. With a bit more looking, I found a way to record and transmit an audio signal. I plugged my microphone into a small port on the back of the portable computer drive, and had a small satellite cord linked to the next port over.

Soon after, I recorded a small message.

"Zim, when are you coming back? Or, will you even be back at all? It's been two years," my pride wouldn't let me say I missed him, "I still have to save Earth, remember?"

A small message, but it would work. Pressing a button on the top of the recording button, I was able to send the message through the small satellite and to the larger one miles away. Hopefully, it would reach Zim. It had to.

Weeks passed, and there was never a reply. I was constantly listening to a small radio to pick up any transmission. In class, at home, it never left my side. I sat in detention for a week for having it out continuously, but eventually the teachers gave up with trying to enforce the rules.

I gave up on waiting, and began to send a transmission every week.

There was never a reply.

I gave up on trying to make contact with Zim. It obviously would never happen, so why keep trying?

A few more years passed, and it was my senor year. I had attempted to socialize countless times, to no avail. My past as "the crazy kid" stuck to me, preventing me from ever making any friends.

Then I got a message.

"Whoever you are, Zim is dead. He was killed many of your human years ago." My eyes widened as I heard this message; it couldn't be true. "He was a defect of our society. An outcast. The Irken race is built on none other but perfection. He was sent to your Earth-planet as an exile. We grew tired of him. We had him sent to Irk to be killed and done away with once and for all."

With that, the message ended, leaving me to stare at the screen. How could the advanced race of Irkens be so... so... _cruel_. I replayed the message over a few more times, letting the information sink in. I was in pure disbelief.

Zim was dead.

I was surprised by my own reaction to this fact as I punched a hole into the wall in front of myself. I felt some tears roll lightly down my cheeks, shocked by my actions. I was crying for my _enemy_ of all people!

But it was so much more than that.

I was crying for my only _friend_.


End file.
